Janni
(Elemental Chameleons) ''(CR4) Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) '''Initiative': +6 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +9 Speed: 30ft, Fly 20ft (Perfect) ACs: KAC: 16 EAC: 17 CMan: 24 (+2 dex, +4/+4 Armor, +0/+1 Natural) Powerfield: '''Purple (5 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 5, FH 2. '''HP: 55 Resist: '''Any One Element 10 (Swift action to change) '''Fort: +6 Ref: +7 Will: +4 Attack (melee): Jann Duelling Blade +9 (1D6+7 Kinetic (Slashing)) Attack (ranged): Jann Sub-Machinegun +8 (1D6+4 Kinetic (Piercing), 30ft, 36 rounds / 3 used, Analog, Automatic) Special attack: 'Change Size '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 8th) 3/day -- Plane Shift (Willing targets to the elemental planes, astral plane or material plane only) Invisibility Speak with Animals 1/day -- Create Food and Water Gaseous Form (for 1 hour) STR +3 DEX +2 CON +1 INT +2 WIS +2 CHA +1 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Mobility, Toughness, Nimble Move Skill: Acrobatics +9, Athletics +10, Bluff +8, Diplomacy +8, Profession (Any one) +9 or +8, Perception +9, Sense Motive +9, Stealth +9 Special Quality: '''Elemental Endurance ''Special Abilities'' 'Elemental Endurance '(Su): As a swift action, a Jann can change which form of energy he is resistant to. The Resistance level is 10. 'Change Size '(Sp): Twice per day, a Janni can change the size of a creature. This works in a similar way as Enlarge Person or Reduce Person, and this ability can work on Janni as well. A Fortitude DC 13 save negates the effect if it is unwanted. When enlarged, increase all damage dealt by a Jann by 1 dice class (normally, from D6 to D8). The save DC is Charisma-based. Description Janni are the most human, along with most numerous and weakest, of the Genie races. Generally standing between 6 and 6 and a half feet tall and weighing a bit more then 200 pounds. Most Jann used to reside in reality but over the centuries, most of them have retreated back to the Elemental Planes where they have built their own gigantic civilisation. While most other genies reside in their own supernal realm or its adjacent sub-realms, the Janni have built cities throughout the entirety of the elemental realms, using a variety of small trade "spaceships" they have copied from their friends on the Prime Material plane to trade between them along with protecting them from unwanted incursions by other elemental beings. The role of Jann in the elemental ecosystem has grown over time, and are now viewed as an essential asset to all the Genie and their associates. Janni serve as diplomats, traders and negotiators in disputes between the realms, even allowing for short term peace treaties to be signed between the Efreeti and the Djinni with their calm and composed demeanor. Some nations in reality also call upon Jann to negotiate on their behalf, in hope a neutral third party would be a much better envoy then any member of their own faction. Tactics Janni soldiers do not have specialised magical tricks they can play with like other genies, and rely far more on their numbers and combined arms tactics to take care of a threat. Even though they are viewed as diplomats by many outside of the Janni population, they are not pacifists or against military action. As combat begins, most Jann will enlarge themselves to be viewed as more of a threat to smaller opponent or simply to match the size of their larger genie cousins in battles between genie. Afterwards, they will engage targets in a similar manner any soldiers would engage, generally taking out the most dangerous threat first and performing sweeping advances to clean up. Janni Envoy (Level 5) This is the template for a Jann with the Envoy class, which would serve as a lead diplomat for any of the species of Genie kind. This character can be used as an efficient NPC to fill in that role. Envoy 5 (CR 6) NG Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) '''Initiative: +6 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +11 Speed: 30ft, Fly 20ft (Perfect) ACs: KAC: 20 EAC: 21 CMan: 28 (+2 dex, +8/+9 Armor, +0/+1 Natural) Powerfield: '''Black (10 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 10, FH 3. '''HP: 55 Resist: '''Any One Element 10 (Swift action to change) '''Fort: +6 Ref: +7 Will: +4 Attack (melee): Jann Duelling Blade +12 (1D6+7 Kinetic (Slashing)) Attack (ranged): Jann Sub-Machinegun +11 (1D6+4 Kinetic (Piercing), 30ft, 36 rounds / 3 used, Analog, Automatic) Envoy abilities: 'Skill Expertise 1D6+1 (Diplomacy, Sense Motive), Keen Observer, ''(Quick) Inspiring Boost (ex), 'Special attack: '''Change Size '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 8th) 3/day -- Plane Shift (Willing targets to the elemental planes, astral plane or material plane only) Invisibility Speak with Animals 1/day -- Create Food and Water Ethereal Jaunt (for 1 hour) STR +3 DEX +2 CON +1 INT +3 WIS +2 CHA +4 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Mobility, Toughness, Nimble Move, Skill Synergy (Profession (Diplomat), Profession (Trader)), Skill Focus (Diplomacy) Skill: Acrobatics +11, Athletics +12, Bluff +13, Diplomacy +16, Profession (Diplomat) +15, Profession (Trader) +15, Perception +11, Sense Motive +11, Stealth +11 Special Quality: '''Elemental Endurance ''Special Abilities''' '''Elemental Endurance '(Su): As a swift action, a Jann can change which form of energy he is resistant to. The Resistance level is 10. 'Change Size '(Sp): Twice per day, a Janni can change the size of a creature. This works in a similar way as Enlarge Person or Reduce Person, and this ability can work on Janni as well. A Fortitude DC 13 save negates the effect if it is unwanted. When enlarged, increase all damage dealt by a Jann by 1 dice class (normally, from D6 to D8). The save DC is Charisma-based. Serum of Elemental Endurance This substance, sold by Janni merchants in large quantities, replicates the Elemental Endurance supernatural ability of the Jann. Once drunk or injected (depending on the type of product used), a character gains the ability to switch their elemental resistance as a Swift action for 24 hours. There are 3 types of Serum of Elemental Endurance, lesser, regular and greater, each granting more resistance then the one before. 'Serum of Elemental Resistance: ' Lesser: Grants an Elemental Resistance of 5 for 24 hours, which can be switched as a Swift action. Item Level 3, 500 credits. Regular: Grants an Elemental Resistance of 10 for 24 hours, which can be switched as a Swift action. Item level 8, 1750 credits. Greater: Grants an Elemental Resistance of 20 for 24 hours, which can be switched as a Swift action. Item level 12, 3400 credits. Category:Genie Category:Monster